Storm Queen Rising
by The Autumn Witch
Summary: The epic conclusion to the former Hero of Ferelden's story. Now Queen of New Elvhenan, she must deal with the complications of leading a new Elven nation while at the same time dealing with betrayal, loss and war on multiple fronts. The conclusion will leave all of Thedas reeling and on the crux of a new age.
1. Chapter 1

**Storm Queen Rising**

_Betrayal is the only truth that sticks - Arthur Miller_

_Denerim ~ Royal Palace_

The clearly traumatised Elven woman's screams echoed throughout the palace's resonant, empty, stone halls waking nearby slumbering nobles and alerting the night guard as well.

Captain of the Guard Kylon was first to reach the Elven handmaiden but Arl Teagan Guerrin was just steps behind, albeit still in his night shirt.

Despite Teagan's informal attire, Captain Kylon stepped aside to allow Teagan to be the first to approach the now, wildly weeping handmaiden. As he approached the forlorn Elf who was sitting on the palace floor directly in front of Queen Anora's bed chamber with her head in her hands. Teagan noticed fresh blood on not only her clothes but her delicate hands as well. Despite his best intentions of helping the poor Elf, the association between the blood and Queen's bed chamber caused him to pause. He had to swallow several times, despite the now numerous eyes upon him, before he was able to finally talk to the girl.

Kneeling down to be more on the Elf's level he began to speak but the frightened Elf cut him off, between fits of sobbing and deep haggard breaths.

"I...I...don't know what happened Ser. I was doing my normal night walk-through to change the Queen's chamber pots and I noticed she didn't seem to be moving which is unusual as she never sleeps that peacefully." she had to stop to pull herself together.

Teagan's fears were rising by the second.

"It's ok girl. Just breath in and take your time to explain what you saw." he was able to ask as calmly as he could. He didn't want to poor girl to stop speaking now that she finally had stopped crying.

Looking up at Teagan with teary eyes she continued, "So then Ser, I walked over to her bed and that's when I noticed the blood puddles on the floor. Of course I ran to her to make sure she was ok but..."

Now a look a pure terror crossed the girl's innocent face and Teagan knew all too well what her eventual answer would be. He gently nodded to her to signal her to continue.

"When I got to her bed she was still bleeding from her neck. I am so sorry Ser but someone sliced her neck from ear-to-ear. I tried to apply pressure like I was taught but the life left her eyes just a few moments later. I am so sorry I couldn't save her..." and that was last anyone could get from the poor Elf.

Not waiting another second Teagan open the Queen's thick, wooden chamber's door and ran at full speed towards her bedside. Before he arrived he noticed the huge pool of blood shinning cruelly proud in the dim candle light. Bile rose to the back of his throat but he continued on.

Reaching her bed he saw the lifeless body still somehow holding nobility even in death. Being a grown man he seldom cried but he cried at the moment and not so much for the Queen, although he was close to her, but for the implications it would mean for Ferelden.

Whispering softly he spoke, "Be with the Maker now and make peace with your father"

As gently as he could he closed her eyes and gently pulled one of her much admired silk sheets up over her now lifeless body. Gathering himself the best he could he turned around to face the now large crowd waiting for news about their loving and much admired Queen.

Reaching the door again he closed it behind him as to keep anyone else from entering, at least for the moment. Grimly gazing into the many familiar faces of both family and friends, he slowly but firmly uttered, "Queen Anora is now with the Maker."

The crowd took a collective breath in sadness and horror. Anora was not only their Queen, but to most of them, she was also their friend. The sudden loss of someone not only so important but so dear to their hearts was almost unbearable and slowly all the non-guard personnel slowly walked away either in shock or tears.

Captain Kylon stepped closer and asked, "Pardon me Ser, but what happened?"

Looking straight into Kylon's eyes Teagan replied, "She was assassinated and within the last hour or so."

Kylon a man who had seen some truly horrific tragedies in his time was at a loss for words momentarily. How was it possible someone could sneak into the Royal Palace unseen? Between the numerous guards and the multitude of Mages guarding the place it was impossible.

Finally acknowledging the crucial importance of the timing of the Queen's death, Teagan ordered Kylon and his men to shut and lock all of the palace's doors. He also sent messengers to all of Denerim's docks to inform the Port Authority to not allow any ships of any size to leave port until the Royal Guard had inspected them for the possible assassin or assassins.

Before he left Kylon asked, "Shall we ring the bells Ser?"

Nodding Teagan felt his heart go heavy then answered, "Aye, ring the bells of mourning. Let Ferelden know their Queen has passed. Also, we have to find out where in the world Alistair is. He should hear it from us, she was his wife. "

Not hesitating an instant Kylon was off but even Teagan could tell the normal spring in his step seemed muted.

Only an hour had passed before Teagan was able to assemble members of the Royal Council that were currently stationed at the palace. Usually once they were assembled they would talk and gossip among themselves but tonight there was dead silence and all eyes were upon him.

Standing up from his reserved chair he could feel the members staring at him in sad anticipation of his announcement.

"Most noble ladies and gentlemen, I have the unfortunate responsibility to inform you all that Queen Anora passed away earlier tonight. It is my even more unfortunate responsibility to report she was clearly assassinated while she slept." Teagan spoke with as little emotion as possible. He had to be strong for not only his now sadly widowed King but his country as well.

Bann Sighard asked the first question of which Teagan knew would be many.

"Assassination? Do we have any idea who?" he asked Teagan.

"At this early hour of the investigation no." Teagan answered honestly answered.

The beautiful Bann Alfstanna Eremon now spoke, visibly shaken by the sudden news, "Why would someone want to kill Anora? She is...sorry...was... not involved in the war with Orlais or the Templar/Mage war. Why, it makes no sense?"

Several other council members echoed Alfstanna's concerns.

Teagan motioned for the guards to exit the room and shut the doors behind them. He needed to address the Council behind closed doors and he was already feeling the indigestion.

Clearing his throat Teagan began, "Actually there have been some recent events that might have made The Queen a target."

The Council members took a collective disbelieving breath of air before Teagan continued.

"First, I want you all to know we are doing everything we can, short of going house to house at two in the morning, looking for the assassin. Second, I assigned an enormous amount of people and assets to investigate this. We will know who and why soon I believe."

"We expected that Teagan but what about her being a target?" Sighard asked.

"Well here is the thing. As you know, I am the King's right hand and by both his and Anora's declaration I am Regent in their absence. So, as the Regent, I am telling you, what I am about to say stays within this room. No one and I mean no one must know what I am about to reveal. Not only would it severally jeopardize our investigation it would be a huge public relations issue especially considering our current problems. So therefore, I am proclaiming in the King's name, that if any of you reveal what I am about to tell you to ANYONE not only will I take your title away I will give your lands away as well."

A look of shock and anger came across all the Council members face's but Teagan held strong.

Again he spoke, "That is the promise you must pledge, so make up your minds now."

Eventually, everyone, some reluctantly, agreed to the Regent's mysterious but serious proclamation.

Despite his promises from the Council, Teagan still felt strangely guilty about what he was about to reveal but if he was going to catch the person or persons responsible for the Queen's death he was going to need ears and eyes in as many places as possible. The Council members being from all the different areas of Ferelden really were the best method of gathering information.

Taking his deepest breath yet he finally relented, "About a two years ago the Queen ordered me to help her on a secret project. She swore me and anyone else involved to secrecy on pain of death. Not even King Alistair was aware of the project believe it or not.

This project was something I tried very hard to discourage her on but she would not have it so eventually I had to fall in line.

I do not know her exact reasons but she ordered a death warrant be proclaimed for the former Hero of Ferelden and most of her companions who helped her defeat the arch-demon. Of course Alistair was not on the list and either was Sten, the now military leader of the Qunari, as that would have be an act of war. She also included an Elf named Ariane who we now know to be very close, almost intimate, with the former Hero."

Alfstanna broke in with a very sound, "I don't believe it!"

Motioning her to silence Teagan continued, "It actually gets worse. About a year ago a very heavily armed band of Crow Assassins caught Gallia, Ariane and Zevran travelling outside of Kirkwall. As you all probably deduced from Gallia's former battle performance, the Crows met a bad end. However, it has come to our attention that the lead assassin inadvertently carried one of the few copies of the death warrant on his person. We are pretty sure Gallia discovered it."

More gasps of disbelief and anger filled the room.

"Why the hell would The Queen want to kill the former Hero of Ferelden? She saved Thedas for Andraste's sake?" Alfstanna demanded.

"It's complicated" Teagan continued, "Most of you were at the land's meet when Gallia defeated her father Logain but what you might not know is that Gallia is the one that brokered the deal for Anora and Alistair to be married.

She also hated Anora for her betrayal concerning Howe and Ser Cauthrien when she attempted to rescue The Queen from Howe. Remember, Gallia is an Elf and well we think there was some resentment from Gallia on that front as well. She honestly feels if she had been human, The Queen would not have betrayed her, be that true or not.

Behind closed doors Gallia wanted Anora's head but both a senior Grey Warden and the then Arl Eamon convinced her to let the Queen live and marry Alistair to bring Ferelden more unity with both bloodlines on the throne. But both of them, Gallia and Anora, never made up and it's to my understanding Gallia left Ferelden partially due to Anora's desire to limit Gallia's influence over Alistair.

We also know one more thing. Gallia is normally stable, reasonable and predictable but in the situations where she feels her wife Leliana is threatened in anyway, she become totally irrational and will burn a village to the ground if it gets in her way of protecting Leliana.

As a matter of fact, it is pretty much well known, that in the battle with the arch-demon, Gallia and her companions were being held in check if not losing the battle. Then suddenly Leliana was knocked unconscious and something happened with Gallia's powers and they significantly increased allowing her to slay the arch-demon.

You add this all up and well..."

"And you end up with most powerful Mage in Thedas putting a bulls eye's on Anora." Alfstanna finished Teagan's sentence.

"That's what I am thinking. Mind you we have no proof and it's purely conjecture at this point. But if Gallia's stays true to form she will let it be known it was her who ordered it soon enough." Teagan spoke with dread in his voice.

"What do we do if she is responsible?" another council member asked.

"I am hesitant to make the decision yet without speaking to Alistair. Just like everything else with Gallia, her and Alistair's relationship is complicated at best and I honestly don't know how he would want me to react. Traditionally, this would be an act of war but like I said before, many would see this as Gallia simply protecting herself and wife. Also, I am not sure our armies would march against Gallia. Most of them were in enlisted when she led them while destroying the arch-demon and stopping Logain's betrayal. Not to mention the turmoil it would cause in the public eye.

Plus, I am not sure I even have the authority to declare war with New Elvhenan even if things weren't muddled. Bottom time is we have two things we MUST do.

One, discover the identity of the assassin and two, get word to King Alistair. Everything that happens from this point on, depends on those two things occurring."


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Queen Rising - Chapter Two

_There are no secrets that time does not reveal - Jean Racine_

_Forest Clearing Just East of Lake Calenhad_

The Raven calmly let the cool, night breeze keep her floating effortlessly midair. It took a bit more concentration than the day time thermals required but she liked flying at night best especially in summer. It was in these special, quiet times that she sometimes felt at peace or well as close to peace as she could feel.

Thousands of feet high there was no noise, no people and no struggle with her own nature. It was a serene silence that most people would never experience and it was thrilling. The sensation of being so high up with nothing between you and the unforgiving ground thousands of feet away was nearly better than sex, nearly. It was simply intoxicating in a world usually filled with dreariness and pain.

It was just by chance that sudden movement from within a forest clearing far below caught her eye and then it was only the low rumbling roar accompanying the movement from below that eventually snapped her out of her peaceful state. At first she thought it was thunder but with no clouds in sight she peered below and that was when she first really saw them clearly.

Thirteen riders on black horses riding at full gallop and amazingly, a small heard of ghostly white halla were running alongside them. This was curious indeed.

Who rides at full gallop at night? Where are they going in such a hurry? Why were halla running with them? It was just too odd for the raven so it gently dived to get a closer look. She didn't know why but there was something about the riders that seemed out of place, besides the halla of course.

Once she got to within a fifty feet or so she could tell the entire group consisted of heavily armoured Elves. This was getting more curious by the second!

Daring to fly even closer she recognised the rider in the middle of the group. It was the Grey Warden she had first seen many years ago. Yes, it was obviously Gallia, the hero of Ferelden, or now as she is better known as, The Storm Queen of New Elvhenan.

The raven mused to herself over the Elf's odd eponym of _Storm Queen_. Once a force for peace and order in Thedas, Gallia turned her ire upon the mage despising Chantry and anti-Elven sentiment in Thedas and the world trembled underneath a tempest of fire, lighting and ice. Yes, she was a woman the raven admired, if from afar.

The raven's curiosity was quickly rising in intensity. The Elven Queen so far into Ferelden lands with a heavily armed escort? What in the world was she up to?

The raven decided this merited close attention and followed the riders from many miles through both thick forest and the rare open meadows. They were purposely avoiding main roads and stayed on mostly ancient Dalish paths.

Eventually, about twenty miles east of Lake Calenhad, the riders slowed to a more relaxed pace causing the raven to have to fly in circles to avoid over passing the group. Sometime later the entire party surrounded a small, and nearly hidden, forest cottage.

Oh this was getting to be too much for the raven! She simply had to know who lived in the cottage, so she flew down to a pine tree branch overhanging the cottage. She patiently waited there until two riders dismounted.

The Queen was one and now that she looked closer, the second rider didn't appear Elven at all, although she donned the finest Elven armour the raven had ever laid eyes on. Matter a fact, both the Queen and the human had matching sets.

Even though the amour appeared black in the night air, she could tell there was another, deeper, blood red shade that would be much more obvious in the direct sunlight. After a few seconds contemplating, the highly spiked, vicious looking armour, she recognised it as arch-demon scales. It might very well be the best armour in Thedas. All the previous sets made from past arch-demons had vanished over the centuries. They were simply priceless.

First the Queen took off her helmet and her long, bright copper, coloured hair spilled out behind her in the wind, like a wave of liquid silk. The human next removed her helmet to reveal more beautiful red hair, but this woman's was more traditionally ginger but still very beautiful. It was not nearly as long as the Queen's but still long enough to flutter in the wind.

Ah! It was Leliana, another blast from the past and the Queen's wife and left hand. The raven was now nearly bursting with curiosity. Whoever lived in the cottage must be very important indeed to a warrant a visit by two of Thedas' most famous heroes!

To get a closer look at what was going on, the raven transformed into a small, brown-speckled moth and gently fluttered down to the cottage ultimately landing on the edge of a slightly-open window. From this vantage point she could see both inside and outside the cottage. She began to listen intently once they pair started talking.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What if you don't like what you hear?" Leliana soothingly asked Gallia.

Taking a self-assuring breath Gallia answered, "I know...sometimes old secrets are better left kept secret but...but I need to know this. If just to find out what ultimately happened especially now with all that's happened to us as well."

Leliana nodded knowing Gallia's words were certainly true.

The couple walked over to the cottage door and Leliana softly knocked. It was obvious the Queen was very uneasy and anxious about something.

A very, elderly voice said, "Enter."

Leliana carefully pushed the door open and the pair entered the cottage as one of the other Elves stood guard in front of the door.

Inside the cottage a human, almost impossibly old, sat comfortably in a padded, rocking chair beside his fireplace. The look on his face suggested not only did he know the duo but also that he was expecting them.

"Ah my most famous student come back to visit her old teacher eh?" the man hoarsely spoke.

Gallia's face twisted in sadness to see her old, friend succumbed to the ravages of old age. She had to try hard to keep from tearing up.

Bending over to give the frail man a gentle hug "First Enchanter Irving, it's so good to see you again. It's been too long."

Coughing a bit before he spoke, Irving replied, "Oh it's just Irving now dear. I have been retired many years. I am just an old wizard quietly relaxing in his autumn years."

"I can't believe you made it through the wars and the Inquisition. I think perhaps you are more clever than you let on." Gallia said with a smile and wink.

"Oh it's wonderful to see that smile again." Irving softly replied.

A serious but concerned look overtook Gallia's face as Leliana gently placed her hand on the small of her wife's back. "Irving I need to ask you..."

Before she could finish the old man cut her off, "I know why you are here dear. I knew this day would come. But, have you really thought this out? Once you go down this path you will never be able to stop. You must be sure."

Pausing for a moment and first looking at Leliana for reassurance, Gallia spoke, "Yes, more sure than I have ever been about anything in my life. I need to know where my daughter was sent ..." Gallia suddenly had a hard time speaking, overcome by emotion.

Taking Gallia's hand with in his own old, withered hand, Irving whispered, "She was sent to Orlais and was given to the Chantry. She on the path to be a Sister."

Both happiness and anger hit Gallia. She was incredibly happy to finally know where her daughter was but angry that humans forced her into the Chantry.

Trying to keep calm, she asked, "Are you sure she is still alive?"

Irving answered by nodding in affirmation.

Gallia no longer able to control her emotions was suddenly overcome with tears. She was holding so much in but just knowing her long, lost daughter was still alive was just too much. Leliana had to help her remain standing as she was now trembling.

"Her name?" Leliana asked for Gallia who could no longer speak.

"It's still Vanya...the name you gave her. It was the one condition I demanded from the Chantry upon her adoption. I have wondered all his years, what does that name mean in Elven?"

Looking at Irving through her tears, Gallia answered softly, "Gift...it means blessed gift."

After another half hour of conversation it was time for the couple to leave Irving. As they stood to leave, Gallia looked at Irving and spoke, "I am afraid this will probably be the last time we see each other Irving. I wish we could stay longer but we have to make it back to the safety of the deep forest before dawn. We shouldn't even be here at all but thank you so much for all of your help. Thank you more than you can ever know."

Irving actually smiled in reply, "No, thank you my dear. Just watching you over the years has been the joy of my life. You are my shining pupil and you did me...no...you did all us Mages proud. Live a long prosperous life Gallia and never forget the people who helped you along the way."

Smiling at Irving, Gallia bowed like she had when she first been a Mage apprentice. "Of course First Enchanter."

Then Leliana and the Queen exited the small cottage. Once outside they quietly spoke to each other.

"How do you want to handle this?" Leliana asked.

"Well obvious I can't go to Orlais and sending another Elf is risky at best, except for maybe Zevran but he's off on another assignment." Gallia answered,

Leliana signed impatiently, "Why don't you just ask me? You know I'm the logical choice and I still hold an honorary position in the Chantry for Andraste's sake. Plus who would you trust more?"

"Hun, you know it's not that. You've just been back for a few months from your last adventure. I want to actually live with my wife you know? And what if she refuses to come? It's just too dangerous."

Gently placing her hand on Gallia's cheek, Leliana said, "I promise this will be the last time. I want to do this for you. I know how important it is plus she will be my daughter too you know?"

Doing her best to swallow her sadness at the thought of her wife leaving her side yet again, Gallia just nodded knowing that Leliana was right of course.

Leliana spoke up again, "It would make sense that I leave now already being so far into Ferelden. With good weather I could be in Orlais in just over a week."

"Would you like to take one of the riders with you?" Gallia said referring to her Elven escorts.

"No, I will travel faster on my own and draw less attention."

"Promise me that you will hurry? I miss you so much when you are gone." Gallia asked.

"I promise." Leliana replied and continued with, "And I promise to stay out of Denerim as well"

"Good idea! Please be careful love, I could not bear to lose you."

"Don't I always?" Leliana said with an evil grin.

Gallia stepped into her arms where they shared a long passionate kiss and embrace.

And with that Leliana mounted her horse and took off into the dark night, alone.

Once she was out of sight, Gallia whispered, "May Mythal look over you my love."

Minutes later, as Gallia mounted her steed, Ariane gracefully directed her horse to her Queen's right flank. "Where is she going?"

With tears in her eyes, Gallia quietly replied, "To go find Vanya."

Ariane gently placed her hand on Gallia's arm before speaking, "They will both be back before you know it."

Smiling at Ariane for her always, sweet optimism Gallia replied, "I hope so. I really do."

Ariane turned her horse back to the rest of the Elves and softly but firmly ordered, "Let's go home." And with that the twelve, Elven riders disappeared into the night.

The moth waited until all the riders were not only out of sight but ear shot as well before she fluttered into the old man's house. Once she found a open enough space she transformed into her human form.

Irving clearly surprised at her appearance tried to remain calm. He was even able to speak. "What do you want witch?"

With an evil laugh the witch came back with "Is that anyway to speak to someone who saved the life of your oh so precious student all those years ago? Come, come First Enchanter you should be happy to see me."

"Happy? To see you? Why?" Irving replied as firmly as he could.

"Why? Well because after you tell me everything you just told that Elf, I'm going to end your pathetic life and send you back to the fade, permanently. Isn't that what all Mages want? To return to the fade?"

Several minutes later, as the life was leaving Irving's body, he looked up at his killer, laughed and said, "Even you with your with your twisted sight must know what's coming."

Momentarily confused and genuinely curious she simply said, "What?"

Gathering the strength to form his last two words, he grinned and whispered, "A storm."


	3. Chapter 3

Storm Queen Rising - Chapter Three

_How a person masters his fate is more important than what his fate is. ~ Wilhelm von Humboldt_

_Hidden Mountain Cottage ~ 100 Miles North of Kirkwall_

Amber Hawke gently pushed back a few loose hairs out of her face yet again. Between the dirt, sweat and heat she was getting frustrated with all the weeding. This was easily their biggest garden to date but this year they had more and bigger mouths to feed so they needed all they could get. She sometimes just wanted to stop and use magic to deal with all the unwanted weeds but it had been years since either her or her wife had used magic for such mundane reasons.

Thinking about her wife, Amber looked up to see Merrill two rows away weeding the tomatoes. Amber smiled watching her. She sometimes forgot how at home Merrill was in nature, even when she was doing something boring, she had a look of contentment on her face. It was one of the reasons she loved her so much. Amber always felt connected to nature but she was always envious how her wife seemed like a part of nature itself.

Amber was about to say something to Merrill when she heard their youngest daughter approaching them from the stables and she was swearing a bit too loud under her breath for Amber's liking to boot. Amber rolled her eyes in anticipation of what new drama had befallen her youngest child.

"MOM! Faelyn won't let me ride her horse! It's not fair!"

Amber sighed, "Bethany, that's Faelyn's special mare and we've told you that before. If anyone else tries to ride it, it bucks them off. It's too dangerous and you are still too young to ride a horse that big. It could kill you if you fell off."

The dark haired child actually stomped her foot on the ground before replying, "Well it's just not fair! I want a special horse too."

Amber sighed and was about to say something in retort but by this time Merrill had quietly walked over be next to her wife. "Bethany, you will have a special horse one day. You might even get a special Halla but you just have to wait until you're old enough. Faelyn was thirteen when she got hers so you're going to have be a little more patient ok? And remember, anytime you start feeling jealous about silly, unimportant things, Fen'Harel will sniff you out and nip you right on your bare bum!"

Bethany's eyes went eye with fear, "Oh yea. I forgot about that. I guess I will just ride one of the ponies then."

"Ok then." Amber cut in, "And you both better have cleared out ALL the stables by dinner time or no dessert for a week."

"Yes Mom, you don't have to keep reminding me. Sheeeshhhhh...I'm not stupid." With that the precocious child headed back to the stables, distracted by a flower or two along the way.

"Thank you lover." Amber said, giving a Merrill a quick kiss.

"Remember when she was just a sweet, wee baby. She was so much easier back then." Merrill replied after returning the kiss.

"Meh...she's our daughter what do you expect? Speaking of babies, have you checked on Orana and Mikel lately?" Amber asked referring to their once servant and her new human husband who both now lived in a tiny cottage not too far away.

"Yea, I give Orana two weeks tops. She's so big now she can barely walk but she's the happiest I've ever seen her. They both are of course going crazy in anticipation of the baby but I suppose that's is to be expected. Mikel said he was still going to help us with the hay harvest next week assuming Orana isn't in labour."

Amber smiled, "That's wonderful about Orana. I can't wait to see the little bundle when it comes. They have names yet?"

"Of course they have names...Orana and Mikel." Merrill said a bit confused.

Trying not to laugh, but not succeeding, Amber quickly replied, "I mean names for the baby you goofball."

"Oh! No, they are still deciding." Merrill replied with a bit of a blush crossing her cheeks.

Giggling at each other the pair returned to weeding the garden until the sun was nearly set in the summer sky. 

_A few hours later._

As Amber sat in her favourite chair, feet propped up on a soft, padded stool reading a book, Merrill moved about the house taking care of the numerous house plants and occasionally stopping to play with one of the four, tabby kittens currently in residence. The mother cat slept blissfully on Amber's lap completely unaware of the havoc her kittens and Merrill were having upon their shared abode.

Amber was so lost in her book she didn't hear Merrill casually ask her something the first time. Snapping out of it she asked, "What did you say?"

"Ummm...the girls finished all their school work for the current term right?" Merrill asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, as far as I know." Amber answered.

"Hmmm...we've let Faelyn see her father like we all agreed, correct?" Merrill again asked innocently.

"Yes of course, we even let her stay two extra weeks this time." Amber answered with a raised eye-brow.

"Ok then," Merrill replied.

Amber went back to reading her book but Merrill's sudden, seemingly random questions had peaked her curiosity. "Umm...lover...why did you ask those questions just then?"

Merrill spoke as matter-a-factly as she could and answered, "Oh it's just that when I was watering the plant over by the front window I noticed Princess Kachi coming up our path with most of her royal guard in tow."

Amber stood up so fast both her book and the poor mommy cat went flying in different directions. "Princess Kachi!? Here?! Holy crap what for? What the hell did we do?"

Amber's heart was racing and her head was spinning. The leader of the Fae with her royal guard were just outside their little cottage completely unannounced. She could not think of one scenario where this could end up being a good thing.

Running around, in different directions while trying to tidy up here and there, in an effort to make the place more presentable, both Merrill and Amber jumped when they heard the knock on the door. They looked at each other and Amber softly spoke, "Well I suppose we should answer huh?"

Amber walked over to the door and with a trembling hand pulled the it open. On the other side stood the unquestionable leader of the Fae Royal Court. Amber and Merrill had only met her once before and then it was briefly in passing because she was distantly related to both Faelyn's and Bethany's father.

Princess Kachi was not quite as tall as Merrill buy she had a truly, awe inspiring presence. Being a full blooded Fae she looked somewhat similar to Elves but clearly different. She had jet black, silken hair down to her ankles and deep, wide, impossibly green eyes with no contrast between the pupils and irises, as both were the same impossible green. Her ears were slightly pointed but not as long as a typical Elf's but they were oddly wider. Her skin was like summer cream and she moved with the grace of a panther. She simply reeked of magic of old.

The armour she was wearing had the basic shape of what most in Thedas would think of when they heard the term, _Dalish Armour_, but hers seemed to be constructed of an almost, liquid sliver adorned by both jewels and highly polished gold. When she walked it moved on her like a second skin or even perhaps it was somehow magically a part of her. She also wore, matching arm guards, boots and a specially constructed tiara, all made from the same mysterious, silver material. The base colour of the armour even matched the deep purple tattoos running up and down Kachi's entire lithe body. As a whole, the armour was quite extraordinary to say the least.

Both Amber and Merrill bowed in respect to the Princess as she was both the absolute, leader of the Fae realm and possibly one the deadliest Mages on the planet. They were in the presence of greatness unparalleled.

"Would you please come in your Majesty?" Merrill asked.

With a slight nod, Princess Kachi replied, "It would be my honour." She didn't so much speak as her voice seemed to emulate some weird mixture of music and vocal sounds. To the uninitiated it was so alluring it rendered you unable to speak in return. But as both Merrill and Amber had been exposed to the Fae realm for some time now, due to the fact that their eldest daughter, Faelyn was a full blooded Fae and their youngest, Bethany, was half-blooded, so they had no problem understanding the Princess.

As Princess Kashi entered the couple's humble home, Merrill and Amber shot each other a nervous glance. They had no idea what to expect.

Looking at both of them, Princess Kachi smiled and said, "I'm here to talk to you about your daughter Bethany. As it turns out, she's quite special."


	4. Chapter 4

Storm Queen Rising - Chapter Four

_Don't cry for someone who would love smiling when your tears are flowing. ~ Michael Bassey_

_Denerim ~ Royal Palace_

King Alistair patiently waited for Teagan and the rest of the counsel to take their places at the huge oak table. He had only been back to Denerim for a week or so but it had felt like months. Between arranging the funeral for his recently assassinated queen and dealing with matters of state that she normally attended to, Alistair was working on very little sleep. He just wanted this meeting over with so he could go to bed.

Eventually all the members of the entire Royal Counsel took their places but before Teagan could call the meeting to order, Bann Alfstanna Eremon spoke up, "I'd just like to say before things get too official that the funeral was beautiful Your Majesty and that if you need any help through this tough time, please just let me know."

Alistair had heard the same thing at least a dozen times a day since the funeral but being the man he was he handled it with grace, "Thank you Bann Eremon. I really appreciate your concern and kind words. It's been tough on all of us, especially the public who loved her so much."

Teagan seeing the King was getting annoyed quickly called the meeting to order. "I have invited you all here today, along with the Captain of the Royal Guard, to give you all a quick recap on the investigation into the death of recently passed Queen, Andraste bless her soul."

Clearing his throat and taking deep breath, Teagan continued, "I'm most embarrassed to say that we still know very little. Our searches after the attack found very little and further investigations revealed even less. We still believe Queen Gallia or one of her people ordered the hit but we have no proof and very little circumstantial evidence either. We have been able to confirm that Gallia was in New Elvhenan during the time of the attack, not that we expected she'd do it herself though. The only person close to her that we can't place at the time of the murder is her wife, Leliana. It's to our understanding that she was in Orlais but it's just hearsay really."

Breaking in rather abruptly Mother Perpetua spoke "Excuse me Bann Teagan but I know for a fact she wasn't in Orlais. She was with me in the Chantry."

"What? Why are you now just now telling us this?" Teagan asked.

Shooting him an indignant look, the Holy Mother replied, "Because no one ever asked me. I had no idea you looking for her specifically. I was only asked if I had seen anyone out of place or suspicious. Leliana is neither of those; she is the former left hand of the Divine and is now an honorary member of the Divine's closest advisors. Surely you don't expect her having anything to do with this grisly affair."

Alistair and Teagan exchanged a quick anxious look before Alistair cut in, "You're correct Holy Mother of course not, it's just that there's reason to believe Leliana's wife might have ordered the assassination and as we all know, whether we like it or not, Leliana used to be an assassin and one of the best there ever was. So we have to keep an open mind to anything out of place."

Not to be placated by the King, the Holy Mother quickly replied, "Well I can tell you she was with me the whole night. We had a rather long meeting that ran into the wee hours of the morning and I personally walked her to her bed chamber just hours before dawn. She couldn't have done it."

"Well that's that." Teagan spoke. "Thank you for the information Mother Perpetua it is certainly helpful."

The rest of the Council meeting went by quicker than normal as Teagan could tell the King was eager to talk privately, so without the normal pomp and circumstance Teagan called the meeting to end. He also mentioned that Alistair was too tired to converse as he needed some rest.

Eventually everyone left the room just leaving the King, Teagan and Captain Kylon remaining to talk. As soon as the last person departed Teagan yelled, "Why am I just now hearing about this Captain?"

Kylon, looking a bit bewildered himself said, "Because YOU ordered us not to ask about either Gallia or Leliana specifically remember? We were just to investigate if anyone had seen anything suspicious or out of place."

"Calm down the both of you." Alistair cut in with a grim look on his face. "This does change things I suppose. I just have a hard time believing it. I know Leliana...her and Gallia lived here for over a year after they were married. We're best friends."

"If you don't mind me saying your Majesty but if they did live here for a year they would know the layout of the palace and most likely all he secret passages as well. The crime was so well executed it had to be done by someone with inside knowledge of the palace. It all makes sense." Captain Kylon interjected. "Also, and I am trying to be delicate here, technically the crime was against the Queen while you were out of the country. It's pretty clear they were after her only or they would have done it when you were here."

"Ah...the Captain makes a good point." Teagan admitted then looked at Alistair and spoke, "I hate to be insensitive your Majesty but it now seems this whole thing was put into motion because Anora issued that death warrant for them. Even though I helped her set it up I have no idea what she wanted them dead so badly, especially Gallia. "

The King shifted in his seat uncomfortably before he spoke, "I think I know why." Pausing to gather his words, Alistair continued, "Back shortly after Gallia defeated the Architect and The Darkspawn Mother, Leliana got into a bit of trouble with her past and left Gallia without warning. And as you know Elves have a particularly strong bond with those they fall in love with and Gallia fell apart. I thought she was going to kill herself to be honest. So I brought her here and she stayed with me while she recovered. Anora was away in Orlais at the time so I didn't even think twice about letting Gallia sleep in her bed chamber. As fate would have it I was in the room one night with Gallia as she was having a really hard time and she ended up falling asleep in my arms. Now before you ask it was totally innocent and we were both fully clothed. But Anora arrived that morning unannounced and found us in her own bed. Needless to say it didn't go over well and it didn't help that I forbade her from sending Gallia away or taking any type of revenge. As a couple we were never the same after that and as she already resented Gallia to start off with, it was just over the top hatred after that point. I should have seen it coming but I was dealing with Orlais and the Mage/Templar war."

Both Kylon and Teagan looked at Alistair with sympathy. His life as King had not been a smooth one and this just further shored that fact up.

"It's alright Alistair. You can't be everywhere at once and it was an impossible situation. As much as Anora and Gallia didn't like each other they were very similar in ways. Both very strong women, loved by the people and brilliant leaders. Being caught in the middle of that must have been tough." Teagan eventually replied.

Nodding his head in appreciation of Teagan's words, Alistair spoke again, "I want to talk to this Elf servant that discovered Anora's body. Maybe she's remembered something now that some time has gone by."

"That's a good idea." Captain Kylon replied. "I suppose we should go to the head-maid's quarters. She's a really nice old lady named Georgina."

The three men then walked into the lower levels of the palace causing quite a stir as people of their class rarely spent time in the servant areas, much less the actual King. By the time they reached Georgina's room she was already standing in front of her door awaiting the three men's arrival. As soon as they were near the old, grey-haired human bowed deeply in the King's presence.

"Hi Georgina the King and Bann Teagan want to ask you a few questions. Just a couple of things nothing to worry about." Kylon said to clearly nervous woman.

Looking up at the three men, Georgina tried to smile and replied, "At your service you Majesty."

Alistair remembering his days as a servant boy himself was a bit uncomfortable seeing the Georgina so scared. "Please Georgina stand and talk to us like you would anyone else. No need for so much formability. We're all one big family here."

Standing now, the old woman looked much more relaxed. She remembered the King's days as a rambunctious boy in Redcliff Castle. She had met him a few times when she had travelled there years ago when she was also much younger. Back in those days she was just a lowly hand maiden but Alistair's kind eyes, even back then, had made an impression on her. She was happy to see he retained some of his humility. It was one of the things that made him such a popular king.

"What can I help you with then?" She asked as calmly as she could manage.

Teagan replied, "We need to speak to that Elven chamber-maiden who discovered the Queen's body."

Georgina went to speak a few times but stopped herself. A look of confusion washed across her face and then she finally spoke, "Is this some type of test? Because I promise, I always followed the Queen's rules I did."

"Test? What are you talking about?" Alistair asked just as confused as the old woman.

"Well...about a year ago the Queen ordered us to NEVER enter her chambers at night once she shut the doors, no exceptions. If I remember correctly she was having a hard time sleeping and didn't want to be accidently woken up. But..."

"But what Georgina?" Kylon asked.

Mustering the courage to speak again she continued, "But there ain't a fecking Elf anywhere within the palace walls. There hasn't been any since the Queen ordered all Elves to be sacked right about the same she ordered us not to enter her bed chamber at night. It was quite the scandal let me tell you. So many poor knife ears out of work just like that and..."

Teagan cut the old women off, "Wait...stop...you're telling me there hasn't been an Elf working here for over a year and even if there was she would have been forbidden to go into the Queen's bed chamber at night? Are you one-hundred percent sure about this?"

"Aye ser, as sure as I am the day is long." she answered.

Kylon and Teagan looked at each other and simultaneously shouted, "SON OF A BITCH!"

"What is it?" the King asked.

"That little bitch Elf who sat there and cried with blood on her hands. SHE WAS THE ASSASSIN. God damn it! How could we have been so stupid? She played us like rank school boys on their first visit to The Pearl. Damn it! And we just let her walk right pass us to freedom." Teagan angrily replied.

Alistair rubbed his temples in realization of what had happened. "Well I guess we know who did it now. Now we just have to find out why. Captain Kylon go fetch the Holy Mother and bring her back to the council room. I have a few more questions for her."

(One Hour Later)

Alistair, Teagan and Captain Kylon looked across the table at Mother Perpetua. She was obviously a bit upset and being drug back to the Royal Palace by the Captain of the Royal Guard. Despite her annoyances Alistair needed more information from her.

"I know you're a bit annoyed at us right now Holy Mother but it's important that we talk." Alistair said with as much delicacy as he could.

Glaring at him, the Mother spoke, "What do you want then. I have work to do."

"Remember earlier when you told us you were with Leliana that whole night the Queen died?"

"Of course...get on with it please." she snapped.

"By any chance did Leliana have an Elven servant with her?" the King asked.

Thinking for a moment, the Holy Mother answered, "I do believe she did. She was quite a young thing if I remember correctly. Pretty for an Elf but her skin as really pale, I remember that."

"Ok good. Now do you know where she was all night?" Alistair asked.

Thinking again for a few moments the Holy Mother went to speak a few times before finally getting something out. "Well she was with us on and off helping Leliana here and there but she did seem to be absent for a few hours during our evening meetings. Leliana said she was taking a quick nap as she had been awake for too long..." A look of fright came over the Holy Mother's eyes as she started putting the pieces together, "You don't think that that sweet, little Elf killed..."

Teagan cut her off, "No of course not Mother. We're just are covering all the angles that's all. Thank you for your time and Captain Kylon himself will escort you back to the Chantry."

"And thank you again for helping us out. We really appreciate it." Alistair added.

As soon as Kylon and the Holy Mother left the room, Alistair and Teagan looked at each other in silent resignation.

"What do you want to do?" Teagan finally asked.

"It's still all circumstantial but I'm convinced either Gallia or Leliana is behind it. I'm not willing to go to war with her yet. Technically they're both supposed to be one of my best friends and allies." Pausing to think for a moment, Alistair finally continued, "Let's send them a diplomatic invitation to discuss a new trade agreement and see what happens. Be as friendly as possible about it and send it via an Elven courier."

This time it was Teagan's turn to look nervous, "That might be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't really know how to say this but Georgina was closer to the truth of something than you know. Although there are a few Elven servants left within the city's walls there aren't any Elves left to use as a delegation."

"Where did they all go?" the King asked.

"We don't know. It happened so slowly we didn't notice until we started falling short on day labourers. They just vanished and the alienage is a ghost town. I bet there are less than twenty Elves within fifty miles of Denerim."

With a grim look on his face, Alistair replied. "Damn. I know where they went and this was another one of Gallia's plans all along. We've all been played like fools Teagan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Storm Queen Rising - Chapter Five**

_I love you as certain dark things are loved, secretly, between the shadow and the soul. ~ __Stephanie Perkins_

_New Elvhenan ~ Royal Palace_

The hot, water washed over Gallia's body as she stood under the volcanically, heated showers. It was times like these she was happy she paid the Dwarven stone worker, Voldrik , extra to run fresh water aqueducts throughout the remodelling of Soldier's Peak. Although most of the redesign had been orchestrated by Elven overseers, Voldrik's expertise had been invaluable.

It had been his idea to run non-stop, fresh mountain water through volcanically heated aqueducts to provide hot water for all the bathing pools within the palace. The one that heated the pool within the Royal quarters was especially magnificent as the hot water exited through a mouth of a exquisitely carved dragon's head. Besides providing the obvious benefits of running, hot water, the sound of the water falling into the main bathing pool provided a constant relaxing, acoustical backdrop to the shared bathing quarter.

The half-dozen or so Elves already in the pool could not help but watch Gallia under the falling water. With her immensely long, coppery hair, it did appear the carved dragon head was indeed spouting flames. They also could not help notice Gallia's lithe body marked with the scares of many treacherous battles. If her body was a book, it would tell a tale of pain and suffering so sorrowful even the blackest of hearts would have cause to weep.

Finished with washing off, Gallia walked down a set of stone stairs into the main pool and found a spot between Ariane and Velanna, who just happened to be verbally sparring about something. Leaning back against the pool wall Gallia asked, "I see my two best generals are, yet again, setting the example or peace and tranquilly within the palace walls."

Both Ariane and Velanna looked down in embarrassment. Ariane replied first, "I'm sorry. It's just she…."

Cutting her off, Velanna snapped back, "It's just SHE would have us licking the humans' boots to get our way instead of crushing them like we should."

Gallia rolled her eyes. It was the same argument the both of them had been having for years now. Ariane wanted to take to more diplomatic stance with the humans and avoid war at all cost but Velanna had been itching for a prolonged fight with the humans now for years.

Clearing her throat, Gallia spoke, "Can't you two just get along long enough to bathe? I swear you're like children with this non-stop bickering. Let's just enjoy this wee bit of decadence we allow ourselves shall we?"

Both women hesitantly nodded in agreement and then without warning Gallia, slightly ginning, used magic to splash them both in the face. Velanna looked shocked with indignation but Ariane just giggled and splashed the other two women back herself. So of course it instantly evolved into a huge water fight between the three most powerful women in New Elvhenan, as the other women in the pool looked on in humours amazement.

Ariane being the physically strongest of the three was holding her own as both Gallia and Velanna tried to team up on her to dunk her, but with a easy twist of her hip, Ariane sent both women sprawling arse-over-teakettle into the water. Gallia not to be outdone, grabbed Ariane's leg's underwater causing her to fall in as well.

Screaming in delight and joy the three continued to wrestle within the warm waters for quite some time and in doing so they didn't notice one of the Royal Guards enter the room and then patiently wait for one of the three to acknowledge her.

Finally, becoming impatient, the guard loudly cleared her throat causing all three of the fighting Elves to freeze in place. All three of them had the arms and legs completely entangled with each other's and it hit them all at once how silly they must have looked to those watching. Velanna instantly separated herself from the other two, leaving Ariane and Gallia embraced. Gallia went to move away but in doing so felt Ariane almost unwilling to release her. Looking into Ariane's eyes to say something, Gallia noticed something hidden behind them, but as quick as she noticed it, it was gone and Ariane released her avoiding Gallia's now curious gaze.

Looking up at the guard, Gallia spoke, "Thank you for waiting. What do you need?"

"We seem to have two visitors claiming to be on a diplomatic mission from Kirkwall and they insist on speaking to you directly." The guard answered.

"Visitors?" Ariane asked.

"Aye Ser, one is a human woman going by the name of Charade Amell and the other is an Elf called Fenris."

All three women looked at each other with curiosity, recognising both names.

"What the hell does Kirkwall want with us?" Velanna asked.

"I have no idea. Our trade agreement with them is good for another ten years." Gallia answered.

"Not to bring up a touchy subject but Kirkwall is one of the few Free-Mage states left. Could it have something to do with that?" Ariane asked.

Both Gallia and Velanna exchanged concerned looks. After the Mage-Templar war was finally settled, it was agreed each nation or city-nation in Thedas would declare their lands as open and free to Mages or completely closed off. Kirkwall was the only city within the Free Marches to allow Mages to live freely.

Looking at Ariane, Gallia asked, "Can you please go see what they want? I just got here."

Nodding, Ariane replied, "I was already thinking that myself." And then exited the community bathing pool.

Several minutes later as Gallia was just relaxing in the water, eyes closed she felt Velanna move closer to her. Wearily opening her eyes she could tell Velanna wanted to say something but was being cagey about it which in itself was highly unusual because Velanna was the most blunt person Gallia had ever met.

"What?" Gallia asked.

Velanna started to say something then stopped.

"Out with it Velanna, you're making me nervous." Gallia ordered.

Avoiding eye contact with Gallia, Velanna softly spoke, "You know she has bonded with you, don't you?"

Confused Gallia replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Ariane." Velanna quickly answered.

"Oh…of course she has. She's one of my best friends. What's the big deal about that?"

Shaking her head Velanna spoke again, "No not that. I mean the _Gwaedh __Melethril_."

Gallia's eyes went wide with concern. The _Gwaedh Melethril_ was what the Dalish referred to as the near mystical bond between two Elves paired for life. "That's…that's impossible. I mean I would have to feel the same way wouldn't I? You just can't bond to another without them knowing can you? And besides, I'm already bound to Leliana….no you must be mistaken."

Sighing deeply, Velanna spoke, "Actually I talked to a few of the Keepers and they say although rare, it's not impossible for the bond to go just one way but…but we all agree that is not the case here. On some level you must feel the same way."

"Velanna? What the hell is bringing this on? I love and worship Leliana. My heart belongs to her and her alone, everyone knows that." Gallia snapped.

Staring at Gallia now, Velanna quipped, "Apparently Ariane doesn't."

Gallia went to say something and then was cut off by Velanna, "And if I may be so bold, there are many here in our lands who would argue that such a pairing of you and Ariane would be in the best interest of New Elvhenan. Let's face it Gallia, your current wife is not only human but she technically still works for the very organization you claim to be hell bent on destroying."

A fierce look of anger and hurt flashed across Gallia's face but before she could speak, Ariane entered the room causing both Gallia and Velanna to halt their conversation.

"What did you find out?" Gallia asked.

"They are indeed who they say they are and they carry an urgent message from Kirkwall's Viscount." Ariane quickly answered although she could sense something was amiss between both Gallia and Velanna.

"Very well. Give them something to eat and drink and tell them I will join them shortly." Gallia ordered. As soon as Ariane was out of the room again, Gallia spun around and glared at Velanna, "We shall continue this conversation soon but don't ever question my loyalty to my wife again." And with that Gallia exited the pool.

Once Gallia was out of sight, Velanna whispered, "It's not your loyalty I worry about." 

(One Hour Later – Throne Room) 

Once Gallia was comfortable in her oaken throne, she motioned for the guards to let the visitors in. Both Ariane on her right side and Velanna on her left remained standing in case the two new comers had nefarious plans once in the Queen's presence.

Both Charade and Fenris went down on bended knee awaiting to be spoken to.

"Please both of you stand up. No one in this land bows on bended knee to anyone. We are a free land that respects our people's dignity." Gallia spoke. Once the two were standing again, she continued, "Am I to understand you have an urgent message from your leader for me?"

Clearing her throat, Charade spoke, "Yes your Majesty, that is correct."

Studying Charade's face, Gallia said, "Do you know you have your famous cousin's eyes?"

"You've met Amber?" Charade asked. "I had no idea."

"Well I've formally met her once but been within the same room with her a few times. We fought together in the Inquisition actually. She is a fine woman and a spectacular Mage."

"Aye, that she is." Charade politely replied.

"And you Fenris. Tell me, what do you think of New Elvhenan so far." Gallia asked.

"I'm afraid I have not been here long enough to form an opinion, other than it's full of Mages." Fenris replied with a snarl.

"So is that a good or bad thing?" Gallia asked.

In his normal frank self, Fenris answered, "I suppose that depends on what end in the staff you're holding doesn't it?"

Ariane and Gallia could not help but smirk at his answer, but Velanna just glared at him.

Looking at the grim expressions on both Velanna's and Fenris's faces, Ariane said, "Oh, we have got to get these two together. Can't you imagine their children?"

Despite trying to maintain the proper appearance of seriousness, Gallia accidently giggled causing Ariane to laugh even louder. Noticing that both Fenris and Velanna were looking really uncomfortable, Gallia managed to get control of her giggles.

"Sorry about that." Gallia said. "It's just that if you knew Velanna like we do you'd be laughing too. Anyway, what is this message that is so important?"

Charade stepped to attention and replied, "I have been sent here by Viscount Vallen to propose a military alignment. As you know, Kirkwall has suffered much since the Mage-Templar war started and even worse so since the Inquisition. Our army is weak and the Viscount can hardly maintain order within the city walls much less repel an invasion. We are in dire need of an ally we can trust."

"Is the Viscount expecting to be attacked?" Gallia asked.

"As you probably already know, Kirkwall has been declared a Free-Mage city. Unfortunately, our neighbouring city-state, Starkhaven is currently planning an invasion due to its disagreement with Kirkwall on our Mage policy. Their leader, Sebastian Vael, is an ardent Chantry supporter and blames Kirkwall for allowing the Mages to rebel. He has vowed to crush Kirkwall then turn his ire towards any other Free-Mage states, including New Elvhenan which he views as the biggest threat to the Chantry since its creation."

Looking over at Velanna, Gallia said, "Hmmm…I didn't expect him to move so fast after the Inquisition?"

Shaking her head, Velanna replied, "We knew he had a temper. This just moves things up a bit."

Looking back at Charade Gallia said, "Tell your Viscount we have actually been expecting this for some time. Our terms are these. If we assist Kirkwall, we must have agreement that all Elves within its walls and territory be given clear and safe passage via sea faring vessels to New Elvhenan within sixty days of the end of the conflict with Starkhaven."

"Are you asking us to force our Elves to move here?" Fenris asked.

"No Fenris. Just that they all be given the opportunity if they so wish. We have many Elven operatives already placed within Kirkwall explaining this initiative. You will find most are very respective to the idea." Gallia answered.

"And you ask nothing else in return?" Charade asked.

"Nothing except you keep honouring the terms of our already signed trade agreements." Gallia answered.

Thinking for a moment Charade spoke up, "Agreed."

"Then tell your Viscount we will send one of our best Elven regiments consisting of two thousand foot soldiers, and a light cavalry unit of two hundred." Looking over at Velanna, Gallia asked, "Perhaps this is time we introduce Thedas to your newly formed unit, _Elgar'nan's __Melehte_?"

A look of worry came over Fenris and he asked, "What exactly is _Elgar'nan's __Melehte?"_

With a wicked grin, Gallia answered, "The Chantry's worst nightmare."


End file.
